


Mon frère

by elarcoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elarcoise/pseuds/elarcoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercredi matin, je reçoit une photo par message texte. Ça vient de mon frère Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon frère

**Author's Note:**

> Je devais écrire une pastiche qui devait commencer par: « Mercredi matin, je reçoit une photo par message texte...» et puisque je n'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire et que je réécoutais la première saison de Supernatural, j'ai décidé de faire mon texte sur « l'avant» de la série. Voici ce que ça donne. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Ma prof à adorer, mais elle est bizarre. C'est ma première « fanfic» donc désolé si c'est nul. Merci. :)

Mercredi matin, je reçoit une photo par message texte. Ça vient de mon frère Sam. Sammy. On voit dans ses bras sa nouvelle petite amie, Jessica, une blonde aux yeux bleus, le sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'était avec moi. Il a réussi sa vie ou est en passe de la réussir.Il étudie pour être avocat. Je m'occupe, m'occupais plutôt, de lui depuis qu'il a six mois, depuis que j'ai 4 ans, depuis que notre mère est morte, depuis que notre père est absent ou trop soûl pour le faire. Il était mon univers et moi j'étais le sien. Du moins, je le croyais, je voulais y croire. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en un instant. Un jour, il est là dans mes bras ; le suivant, il est parti. Je suis seul. Si seul. J'essaie de passer à autre chose, je bois, je chasse, je baise avec le premier venu. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Ça doit changer. Ça va changer. Notre père manque à l'appel. Encore. Rien de surprenant. Sam va me détester. Il me déteste déjà.

Dans quelques heures, je vais revoir mon monde, mon frère, mon amant.

Dans quelques heures, je vais enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre. Respirer. Espérer. Aimer.


End file.
